


The Apartment

by ionlyjoinedforfanfic



Series: The Good Girl [6]
Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyjoinedforfanfic/pseuds/ionlyjoinedforfanfic
Summary: A tale of two halves: You arrive at Donald's place in Mexico for the first time. Donald is very 'welcoming' and wants to make you feel at home. You then become frustrated as you realise your and Donald's idea about the trip clash.
Relationships: Donald Pierce/Reader, Donald Pierce/You
Series: The Good Girl [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982072
Kudos: 3





	The Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Orginally posted as the first chapter of 'Mexico' - though I have decide to split that section up as i felt people were missing some great chapters and interesting development.

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” You stood, mouth agape, in the cavernous luxury of Donnie’s master bathroom - sparkling chrome and marble finish, you felt as if you were in a high-end hotel rather than a home. The bathtub was big enough for a soccer team, the shower maybe two!

“Y’like it baby?” Donnie asked in his sweet southern way as he moved in behind you, hands on your hips and chin resting on your shoulder.

“Uh huh, you’ve been holding out on me.” You returned, thinking of the cluttered space back at your house. “I’m definitely having a bath!”

“You’d be the first baby.” The pause of your confusion prompted him to continue, “I’m a shower guy, but y’know, I could be convinced.” He used his hands to pull you to him, you grabbed both and drew them around you so that your body was wrapped in his, encompassed in the heat and smell of him.

“Hmm a romantic bubble bath. You have bubble bath?” craning neck to ask, he arched his eyebrows, of course he didn’t. “We can get some.”

“Whatever you want baby.” He squeezed you before dropping his arms, freeing you to explore the rest of the apartment.

You’d arrived only a short time before on a private plane. You’d been a little taken back but Donnie just laughed and asked how you thought he got to visit so often. Commercial, maybe? Sometimes, and sometimes he’d do the long drive or even take a chopper – Transigen paid. You pondered why they would go to such an expense, but Donnie shrugged it off, “They take care of their people.”. And you weren’t the only two on the flight, you’d shared it with a few bookish individuals, but they sat at the opposite side and seemed to purposely avoid eye contact with you and Donnie. When one did catch your eye you smiled, offered a friendly gesture between strangers but they simply lowered their gaze. Donnie didn’t seem to notice, or care, his attention focussed on you and what he wanted to do to you when you were alone. He had warned, with a wicked smirk and devilish wink, that he had plans.

You moved back the way you came. The bedroom, also vast, was dominated by a monstrosity of a bed, at the far side a wall of glass overlooked the city beyond. Everything sleek, modern, devoid of colour. The was no clutter except your small case and purse you’d recently discarded. Your fingertips danced along the smooth blank wall as you wandered back to the living space. It was open, another wall of glass making it seem like the apartment was floating in the sky. Near the window was the seating area then dining and finally the kitchen back towards the entrance. An opulent apartment, the height of style but lacking personal possessions. Nothing adorned the walls except a large non-descript abstract canvas, surfaces clean and empty. You compared it to your own home, the one Donnie had happily spent time – a few too many knickknacks, shelves brimming with memories and sentiment.

“Where are your things? Books, music and stuff?”

He cocked his head and smiled, “SYSTEM play music,” there was a robotic acknowledgment before music filled the space, “I want a book I download it, and my stuff well it’s all tidied away. SYSTEM stop music.” The air quietened and you walked idly in circles, arms dangling at your slide, eyes combing the room, making your mind up about the place. Maybe this was exactly what you had expected, if a little more grand.

“What’s through there?” pointing to the hallway on the right, parallel to the master. Donnie was behind you again, hands returning to their favourite resting place, his face nuzzling into the nape of your neck.

“That’s where I keep my five kids.” He was teasing you, but it was not entirely playful, a barbed call back to a terrible argument.

“Funny.” sarcasm a fitting defence.

“It’s my office and the laundry. You can snoop tomorrow when I’m at work.” You can feel his smile on your skin.

“I’m not going to snoop.”

“Yeah y’are. I don’t care baby. Go where you want.” The hot, steamy breath from his words sent a rippling tingle through you. “You probably want to work in there anyway. You need me to set you up on the computer?”

You shook your head to decline, “I brought my laptop.”

You’d arranged to work remotely instead of using vacation days. You had the option at home, so you didn’t see the difference as long as you gave them warning. In fact, when you broached the subject, they were honestly shocked you’d never asked before. Besides, it would keep you busy whilst Donnie was at work and if this was to become a more regularly thing you needed to figure something out.

Donnie was kissing your neck now, even though your hair was tied up there was clearly not enough skin for his liking, one hand pulling down at the collar of your t-shirt, pressing his lips to the newly revealed skin.

“What you doin’?” a playful song in your voice.

“Making you feel at home.” A smile crossed your face, you knew what he wanted. He had plans after all.

He’d had enough of playful games, hitching your tee up over your head he began to kiss across your shoulders then down your spine. His lips parted and wet, the tip then flat of his tongue licking you, not so much kissing as tasting, consuming. Bra unclasped, his fingers helped the straps fall, you grabbed it a threw in the direction of tee, Donnie’s apartment more untidy by the second. His mouth continued to trace the curve of your body, his hands stroking the expanse of your skin. You let him explore you this way, let him map out his desires, it was slow and sensual and sparked the familiar fire within. When he reached your hips he stood, his hands snaked around to the front and cupped your breasts, caressing and brushing the peaks. Each hand caused a different sensation but both equally delicious and tantalising, in the beginning Donnie was reluctant to touch you so intimately with his metal hand but his reluctance had waned, and he became freer in his use. It didn’t matter to you, it was all part of Donnie and you wanted, yearned for all of him.

Donnie moved to the front of your jeans, pressed firmly between your legs, pushing you back into him, and you ground your behind to him as he did, eliciting a growl from both of you. Heated passion had already started to pool at your core. He wasted little time and unfastened your zipper, placed his fleshy hand between your jeans and underwear, applied pressure to the wanting mound. He used all of his fingers to rub at you, crude not quite circles that drew needy gasps from you. Donnie could feel the wetness and hear the arousal in the whimpers that left your lips. He adjusted, removed his hand momentarily before plunging down beneath the fabric of your panties, fingers exploring the slick folds before returning to circle your clit – firm and relentless.

His mouth was back at your neck, offering kisses but you felt the slap of his tongue, sucking at your skin, nipping then biting, painful but exquisite, marking you, claiming you. His steel arm across you, holding you to him, thumb and forefinger rolling and tweaking your nipple, all the while the hot hardness of Donnie’s body pressed to you. Too intense, you needed a release, you canted your hips forward to his hand moaning for more.

“That’s it baby, come for me.” And you did, reached that magnificent high that he could always draw from you so easily. You struggled for breath in the confines of his arms and all-consuming pleasure.

As soon as you were quiet, Donnie removed his hand and spun you to him, you went to kiss him but instead of a deep loving embrace he offered only a peck – clearly not part of his objective. He was on his knees in front of you, placed kisses to your stomach, hooked his fingers around the waistband of your jeans, pulled them down over your curves, taking your sodden underwear with them. Fully naked and exposed before him, the cool air-conditioned air causing skin to pimple. He pushed you back gently, following on his knees readying himself for worship, you felt the wall behind you, he dipped lower, raised your knee, rested it on his shoulder, then the other before looking up at you.

“Should we see if we can get you to come again baby?” You smiled, blushed, you knew that he could. Donnie had a way of making you feel things you never had with other men, as if you were made just for him, as if only he had the knowledge of your inner workings. Before you could response his mouth was on you. To say that this wasn’t his favourite pastime he used his mouth on you more and more, you knew he got off on knowing that you came undone for him and only him. His tongue exploring, pushing forward, deep. You felt the thick muscle inside you, then it’s out, up, circling the bundle of nerves before covering it entirely, sucking, drawing a groan from you. He wasn’t gentle, but purposeful, unrelenting – his tongue flicking, the graze of his teeth. You tried to move back but the flat, cold wall blocked you, Donnie’s pulling your hips to him, fingers digging into flesh. The sound of lapping, your own mewls of passion and Donnie’s feral groans, which vibrated through you, all filled the air with the melody of your lust. You began to flutter and tremble, the intense heat exploding once more as you reached your peak. Donnie emerged from between your legs, looked up a smirk revealing his gold tooth, the glisten of yourself around his mouth in the scruff of his beard. He kissed the flesh of your inner thigh but then bit it, you yelped, he chuckled - determined to mark you. Lowering your leg, you expected him to stand but instead he drove two fingers deep inside you.

“Donnie.” You pleaded, it felt so good, but you needed a moment to recover, a respite from the coiling tension.

“One more baby. Give me one more.” His fingers began working in and out of you. The sound obscene – so wet. They curled inside of you, reaching the special spot and you knew it wouldn’t take long, the wonderful quivering pressure building again. Delving deeper, you felt the hard metal of the ring he always wore hitting you, catching your intimate flesh. His tongue back on you too, flicking, teasing, coaxing your over the edge once more. “That’s it baby. Let me know how good it feels.” he encouraged between ministrations. His eyes trained on you wanting to see you come undone, you recognised the darkness in his eyes. Too much to contain, you struggled to stifle your voice, shouting his name, cursing, hitting the wall with the flat of your hand, hitting out at Donnie too. He was laughing at you, enjoying the power he wielded over you, all the while you pleaded for mercy. You began to clench at him, to tremble before relaxing and melting under wave of pleasure.

Donnie helped to steady you as he stood – you were close enough to him that your naked body leaned into him. He held his hand away from you, his fingers still outstretched, his attention focussed on it that it drew yours too. Red flushed at your cheeks as you saw the glistening moisture, the same that coated your thighs. You groaned and buried your face to his chest.

“What’s the matter baby?”

“So embarrassing.” You mumble into his shirt.

“What? What is? This?” peeked out to see him flexing his fingers, you nodded before hiding your shame once more. “Don’t be embarrassed baby. It’s fucking hot. So fucking hot. All this for me. Do y’know how fucking hard it makes me?” And he kissed the top of head, his hand entangled in your hair as he held you to him. You were shivering, cold and naked in the cooled air now the heat of passion began to fade. Wiping his hand, you heard the smile in the voice, “You wanna try out the shower?” You knew he didn’t just want to clean up the mess, you felt his full intention pressing into you.

\---

You woke in the middle of a comfortable but unfamiliar bed – Donnie had left earlier, he’d brushed your cheek telling you to go back to sleep and you were happy to fall back into the warm, welcoming arms of slumber. The bed was soft, but your body ached. You felt the bruises peppered across your body, the tokens of desire Donnie had left, but they were nothing compared to the discomfort between your legs. It was not the first time you felt the repercussions of Donnie’s lovemaking. The man was determined to ruin you – after making you feel at home in the living-room he’d taken you in the shower, the greedy need for his own satisfaction. His thick, hard cock slamming into you, pounding you from behind, hitting the sweet spot within you once more. His hand gripping at your curves adding to the bruises before seeking your over-sensitive bundle of nerves, he couldn’t help it he was determined to coax another orgasm from you. Then later, in the quiet darkness of the night, you felt his hungry fingers explore flesh once more – his desire insatiable. But at least that time he was gentle, tender – revering your body, trying to kiss away the pain, sweet and delicate affection, but he still filled you, the hard, throbbing swell of him deep inside of you. He whispered his I love yous, how happy he was that you with him, how he never wanted to be without you, and you gave yourself up to him again - so quickly, so eagerly. He’d be the death of you. Hell, you’d be the death of yourself – you never pushed him away, always welcomed him, invited him to you. Your desire as great as his.

You stretched and grabbed a t-shirt from Donnie’s closet – your own clothes still in the case that you hadn’t got around to unpacking. It would be the first task after breakfast. You moved to other room – yesterday’s clothes scattered stains on the otherwise immaculate surroundings. The kitchen was well stocked, bursting with colourful produce – Donnie had gotten the housekeeper to stock up before you arrived. You initially questioned the housekeeper but of course he would have one, you couldn’t quite imagine him on hands and knees cleaning. He must have made a list because you spotted some of your favourite things and you smiled at the small thoughtfulness of it.

After unpacking and dressing you fully intended to work but Donnie was right, you needed to snoop. You didn’t feel bad. After all he had urged you to, though there was not much to discover. The closet you’d seen earlier was ridiculously large, neat and perfectly organised, you laughed at how many dark t-shirts one man could own. The nightstand contained only condoms and lube and that made you bark with laughter – you wondered if they’d been on the housekeeper’s list too! The only place left was the office, so you grabbed your laptop to set up for the day.

Though it lacked the scale of the other rooms, it was still too big for a work-space. It clearly was intended as a second bedroom, it had its own bathroom which while much smaller than the master was equally as flashy. The office was the busiest of the rooms – both in terms of furniture and wall coverings, things he’d clearly chosen to hang. A large desk took pride of place in the centre, it had two screens and high-back leather chair – the ones used by Bond villains and CEOs. It felt peculiar that he chosen to face it to the door rather than look out on the views seen from the tall windows behind. Along the right-hand side there were cabinets and cases, some metal ones that looked like they belonged in a garage more than office. When you looked closely contained mixture of tools and bolts, tiny screwdrivers you’d seen him use on his arm before. The filing cabinet next to them seemed very old school for someone who had everything online, it was the only thing locked, and you assumed that it was work. On the left-hand side hung several frames – diplomas and medals, achievements he was clearly proud of, a framed comic (some superheroes of old) and two framed photographs. The first, and larger of the two, was landscape, it showed a group of men in front of an armoured vehicle – his military years. You spotted a younger Donnie smiling towards the back, you couldn’t make out if he had his tattoo or not but there as clear as day were two fleshy arms. The other photo was a much smaller, portrait - a blonde women, about your age, a young, fair boy in front of her, her hands resting on his shoulders. It was old, you could tell by décor and the quality of the photo. His mom and him, without a doubt, even in the grainy image you saw they both shared familiar blue eyes.

You settled down, got on with tasks. You were productive with no commute or co-workers to distract you, you stopped only for lunch, but by mid-afternoon your eyes tired and you’d done more than needed. You grabbed your purse and ventured outside. You wouldn’t go far just get some fresh air and mooch around. Donnie lived in a nice neighbourhood, his building one of a few modern high-rises clustered together, you’d seen a little park close by when you had arrived, and you were keen to seek it out. The air was warm but refreshing, especially after being in the airconditioned apartment all day. The streets near the apartment were quiet but the park was full of people busying themselves with their day to day lives, somehow more charming in a foreign land. You had just entered the boundary when your phone rang. It was Donnie – he’d text a couple of times throughout the day to check in, but he never called, you didn’t expect him to.

“Baby you okay?” there were no pleasantries only a strange urgency in his tone.

“Yeah. Why?”

“You left the apartment.”

“Yeah, I know. Are you home already?” you were genuinely puzzled, Donnie had said he’d only get back after dark.

“No. Where are you going?” You couldn’t tell if he was agitated or concerned.

“I just, I’m just taking a little walk.”

“Baby, I thought we’d agreed we’d go explore together later in the week.”

“We did, I’m not exploring, just taking a breather. It’s fine. I’m literally five minutes away.” You had agreed to go sightseeing with him, but you hadn’t committed to stay cooped up, it felt bizarre justifying yourself, but you were eager to ease his worries.

“Now darlin’, we talked about this. I don’t want you wandering. It’s dangerous.” The statement was at odds with the pleasant scenes surrounding you and you had to laugh at the ridiculousness of it. His southern charm felt a little patronising, his overprotective a little extreme.

“Donnie, do you really expect me to stay in the apartment all day whilst I’m here?” You heard him groan on the other end. “How do you know I’m not at the apartment?”

“I’m Head of Security, you think I can’t secure my own shit?” It was evasive and condescending, he spoke through gritted teeth and you pictured a snarl.

“I’m not staying in.” forceful and flat, you refused to play this silly game, but you were willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, willing to believe his intentions were good. You didn’t want to upset him, and you were happy to compromise, “I promise I will stay close and just be out for a little while. I’ll have my phone the whole time.” Another groan.

“I don’t like it baby.”

“I’m fine, I’ll see you later. Love you”

“Love you too.” in a huff and he was gone.

\---

It was getting late, you were soaking in the bath, the bubbles from the sweet smelling liquid you’d purchased earlier created a wispy foam that felt smooth on your skin, silky against your arm as Donnie trailed his fingers back and forth. He lay behind you, eyes closed trying to let the troubles of the day seep from him. You lay back on his chest relaxing into him. He had removed his metallic arm – an action that was infrequent and made him appear vulnerable. Intermittently he’d kiss your cheek and shoulder – often retracing the blemishes his exuberance had put there.

“I’m sorry baby, you gotta tell me if I get too rough.”

“It’s fine, lost in the moment. We both were.” You reached your arm behind you to rub the back of his neck and offer reassurance.

“I know baby but… maybe we should have a word or somethin’”

“I don’t think we’re there yet, are we?” you giggled.

“It’s just if you’re sore...” he voice quiet, filled with worry. You’d mentioned something earlier when he’d reached for you, it was off hand and supposed to be a joke but clearly it unsettled him.

“I didn’t tell you to stop. I’m fine. More than fine, I enjoyed myself.” Your fingers now playing with his short hair, he pressed his head to your hand as if magnetised, searching for forgiveness. He sighed. He was down, tired from the day and unhappy. You’d bickered when he came home from work, he lectured you about go off on your own, but you’d stood your ground and when he really didn’t have reason other than his own vigilance he’d found a stalemate. You’d agreed to disagree, move on but you knew he had had to bury his anger and he sulked through dinner and after – not used to not getting his own way and not happy with how his plans were not in keeping with your own. Finding out that you were physically uncomfortable and that he was the cause of it only sunk his mood lower. It had to be the argument, the uncertainty and insecurities it shook free, another day he would have been smug in his sexual prowess, playfully offer to kiss you all better.

You stayed quiet for a while in the hot, silken water, letting your fingers wrinkle whilst you entwined them with Donnie’s. You had his hand between both of yours, brought it to your lips. Then you thought to lighten the mood, change focus. “Is that a photo of your mom in the office?”

“Been snooping?” it was quiet but there was the shadow of the chuckle you loved so much.

“It’s on the wall in plain sight.” You counter, joking and playful.

“Yeah.”

“And you?”

“Mmm. I think a birthday or something. I was 7 I think.”

“She’s beautiful. Don’t you have a picture of your dad?”

“No.” There didn’t seem to be a distinct emotion to his voice, not malice nor sadness, but the tone made you uncomfortable to probe further. You knew he was around when he was little, maybe a little strict, he’d mentioned him in some of the stories he told about his youth but it was always ‘the old man’ and there was never a hint of affection.

“And the other photo?” changing the topic, hoping to avoid unwelcomed memories.

“Ahh a momentum of my early military career.” You could hear he was happier. “My first squad. The big guy next to me, he’s the reason I got this.” He lifted his hand to point, you couldn’t see where, but you knew he was referring to the toothy fiend that adorned his neck.

“Do you see them? Are you in contact I mean?”

Another sigh, as if you were delving too deep again and he was ready to shut down. “Not really. Some aren’t around anymore,” your heart sank at the meaning, “others settled down.” And with that he went quiet.

“You are a secretive man Donald Pierce. I swear it would be easier to get blood from a stone.”

“What would?”

“Getting information from you,” you’re chuckling but there was a feeling disappointment – just when you think you’re learning something he becomes reluctant.

He exhaled deeply, “I don’t want to fight.” He sounded exhausted. You turned to face him, the tub easily accommodating your new position. You lay your head on his chest, the foamy water reaching your chin. You looked at him, his hair sticking up, darker than usual from the water, his gold chain slick to his neck, cutting across the menacing, inky skull.

“I’m not fighting. It’s just frustrating, I feel like I’m an open book and that you hide things. It’s just how I feel.” You kept your eyes soft and voice quiet, an attempt to show the sincerity of your words.

“Baby there are things I can’t tell you and well things I don’t want to. That’s not going to change.” A weary look covered his face and your throat began to tighten, you knew that if you pushed everything would break and crumble around you. It was strange seeing him like this, playful or angry Donnie had always been bold and sure of himself, his sadness seemed to come from his lack of confidence on how to manage you and your relationship. He couldn’t or wouldn’t budge so you needed to let somethings go, if you wanted Donnie. You decided to go back to safer ground.

“What’s your mom like?”

“Nice.” There was a pause and you stared, swallowing he rolled his eyes, knowing he too had to give a little, a gesture of good faith. “She knows about you, I mean I told her about you.”

“You did? What did you say?” It was not really what you had wanted but it was new information and you were intrigued.

“That I’d fallen for a pretty girl, that I thought it was the real deal.”

You couldn’t help but smile, “I do too. I love so much.” You raised to kiss his lips and he parted them to accept. “We’re going to figure stuff out. We will.” You promised and he half smiled in return. “So you think she will like me, your mom?”

Smirking, he gave a little shrug, a flash of his usual self, playfully teasing you, “Sure baby, what’s not to love.”


End file.
